The dreams comes true, Sometimes
by aime78
Summary: Dean fait souvent des rêves, ça pose problème, surtout quand son Frère veux toujours tout savoir ! One-Shot ! Rating M et Wincest ! Sorry pour le résumé pourri !


**Bonsoir (ou bonjour !)**

**Voici un OS qui traite du couple Dean et Sam so, WINCEST ! **

**Si l'homosexualité vous dégoute, ce n'est pas par ici que ça se passe. **

**Disclaimer : Ni la série, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent. **_Dommage._

_**Bonne lecture et bonne reviews )**_

* * *

><p><em>Tu es tellement hypnotisant<br>Serais-tu le diable, serais-tu un ange ?  
>Ton contact magnétisant<br>C'est comme si nous flottions, tu laisses mon corps incandescent_

Je me réveille après un autre rêve, un rêve érotique. La première chose que je vois c'est ton corps étendu sur ton lit. Tes longues et fortes jambes sortent du drap, sans doute à la recherche de fraicheur. Malgré ton tee-shirt, je peux voir tes abdominaux se dessiner, c'est une terrible tentation.

_Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi  
>Contamine-moi avec ton amour, et remplis-moi de ton poison<br>Prends-moi, prends-moi_

Je rêve de plus en plus souvent de toi, de nous. Je me dégoute mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'un jour mon rêve deviendra possible. Que les sentiments que je te porte depuis maintenant 2 ans soit réciproques. Tout à commencer avec ta perte, lorsque tu t'es sacrifié, lorsque tu as fait le « grand saut ». La vie avec Lisa ne me convenait pas, non pas que je ne l'appréciais pas mais ce n'était pas elle que je voulais à mes côtés, toute la journée et, je me suis rendu compte, que les moments les plus terrible, était les soirs quand je ne sentais pas ta présence.

_Il y a cette transcendance, sur un autre niveau  
>Mec, tu es ma bonne étoile<br>Je veux être sur ta longueur d'onde  
>Et être là quand tu vibres<br>Pour toi, je risque tout  
><em>_**Tout**_

Je commençais donc à me poser des questions sur mes sentiments envers _toi_, toi mon frère. Bien sûr, au début, je me suis raisonné. _Si je suis aussi triste, c'est parce que c'est mon frère et que nous avons vécu des moments difficiles ensemble._ Mais plus le temps passait et plus je ne me trouvais plus d'excuses pour masquer les sentiments que je ressentais à ton égard. J'ai vraiment compris ce qui se passait lorsque je t'ai revu. Mon cœur à exploser dans ma poitrine, j'ai cru défaillir. Un sentiment de plénitude s'est emparer de moi et j'ai compris. Je t'aimais. Je t'aimais mais plus que comme un frère.

_Tu viens d'un autre monde,  
>Une autre dimension<br>Tu m'ouvres les yeux  
>Et je suis prête à partir, emmène-moi dans la lumière <em>

Caché ses sentiments depuis n'as pas été un mince affaire. Je tente de les dissimulés sous mon habituel masque d'impassibilité. Depuis peu, des rêves, peu catholiques, viennent troubler mon sommeil. Cela arrive de plus en plus fréquemment et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher mon trouble. Sammy se pose des questions, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je ne veux en aucun cas qu'il découvre ce qu'il se passe, le perdre serais la pire chose qui m'arriverais. Je préfère le garder en tant que frère à défaut de l'amour de ma vie.

_Embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi  
>Contamine-moi avec ton amour, et remplis-moi de ton poison<br>Prends-moi, prends-moi_

Je me lève pour aller prendre une douche, en chemin une main m'intercepte.

- Dean ! Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Tu es toujours dans tes pensées ces derniers temps. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Je lui réponds par un vague « rien » et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p>Ces derniers temps Dean est dans ses pensées et il ne parle quasiment plus, sauf quand c'est un cas de force majeur (« Passe-moi le flingue Sammy ! »). J'essaie de comprendre ce qui ne va pas mais vraiment je ne vois pas. Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il n'a pas apprécié mais quoi ? J'aimerais tellement le prendre dans mes bras pour m'excuser, l'embrasser passionnément et lui faire oublier son prénom en lui faisant du bien !<p>

Oui mais c'est une autre histoire, une histoire sans espoir. Je l'aime mais je sais que lui ne m'aimera jamais autant que je l'aime. D'autant plus que ces derniers temps il semble s'éloigner de plus en plus de moi. Si je savais ce que j'ai fait, je pourrais peut-être l'arranger.

Je ne dors quasiment plus, je me contente de la fixer. Ces derniers temps, il a eu des rêves agités, il poussait des gémissements de douleurs. _Peut-être rêve-t-il encore de l'enfer ?_ C'est dans ces moments-là que je souhaiterais juste le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer et le cajoler. Malheureusement, dans notre famille, la moindre marque d'affection est considérer comme une faiblesse.

Il sort enfin de la salle de bain et je suis bien décidé à enfin savoir tout ce qui le tracasse et savoir comment y remédier.

- Dean ! Dean, regarde-moi ! Merde, Parle-moi. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, je peux t'aider.

* * *

><p><em>M'aider, comment veux tu m'aider alors que la causes de mes souffrance, c'est toi !<em>

Je ne sais pas comment détourner la conversation. Je tente à nouveau de le dissuader d'insister en lui lançant qu'il n'y avait rien du tout et que je j'étais assez grand pour m'occuper de moi tout seul.

Une lueur de tristesse passe dans ses yeux, et je n'ai qu'une envie : le prendre dans mes bras. Mais c'est impossible. Il reprend alors avec conviction.

- Je sais que tu es un grand garçon Dean, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde mais je veux seulement le grand frère que j'aime, celui qui est drôle et vif. Qui ne rumine pas sur quelque chose sans m'en parler. Cette situation ne peut plus durer.

Il lâche cette dernière phrase comme une bombe. _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'il veut partir ?_ Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de voir cette situation arriver. Je réfléchi en vitesse. Que lui dire et qui paraîtrais plausible ?

- Je… M'en veux toujours pour le Rougarou que l'on a tué, ça me ronge.

Je vois un éclair de surprise dans ses yeux puis il me regarde d'un air dur.

- Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile Dean, je te connais mieux que personne ! Ce n'est pas ça qui te ronge. Dis le moi, s'il te plaît, dit-il d'une voix radoucie, presque hypnotique.

C'est alors que je me dis qu'après tout, s'il me quitte, autant qu'il ait une vraie raison de le faire. De toutes façons, s'il s'en va, je n'aurais que ce que je mérite. Je me dégoute , à chaque que je me lève, j'ai envie de vomir d'avoir de telles idée à son encontre.

_Mais comment lui dire ?_

- Sammy, je suis un monstre. Je... Je t'aime.

La phrase était sortie d'elle-même. Je n'aurais pas pût la retenir plus longtemps, ça me rongeais tellement !  
>Ses yeux me regardais sans comprendre, j'avais l'impression de retrouver le Sam que j'avais connu a 6 ans.<p>

- Moi aussi je t'aime Dean, n'en doute pas. On a traversé des épreuves difficile ensemble et...

Il n'as pas pût aller plus loin dans son monologue. Dans une impulsion incontrôlée, je me penche sur ses lèvres. Je m'attends à me faire repousser mais pas tout n'a fait...

* * *

><p>Oh! Sa pour être inattendu ! Sous l'effet de la surprise je ne réagis pas tout de suite. Quand je reprends enfin les esprits, Dean s'est retirer et je pousse un grognement de frustration. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi presser ? J'ouvre les yeux Et je vois Dean la tête basse, honteux. Je décide alors de prendre les choses en main.<p>

Je l'attrape, lui souris et l'embrasse passionnément. Notre baiser se prolonge aussi longtemps que nous le pouvons. A court de souffle, nous nous séparons. J'entends Dean gémir de frustration et je dois me retenir de l'imiter. Ouah! Je ne savais pas qu'un baiser pouvait vous faire autant d'effet. Si je ne retenais pas, correction si Dean ne me retenais pas, je lui sauterai dessus.

- Sam,...y faut... qu'on parle

J'y crois à mort que t'as envie de parler toi ! C'est qui cette bosse sous ton Jean ? Ta baguette pour ce midi ? Bref, je l'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois plus calmement et avec tendresse.

Il répond au baiser et va même plus loin en glissant sa main sous mon Jean. _Ah!_

Je sens qu'il entame un mouvement de vas et viens. Je me sens défaillir lorsqu'il glisse à mon oreille :

- Ca fait… tellement longtemps que… j'avais envie de toi. Je dois encore… rêver mais peu… importe.

Je me ressaisis et passe ma main sur sa virilité à mon tour. Je lui baisse son jean, devenu trop encombrant, dorénavant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce que nous faisons. Non dans le sens moralisateur, mais je me dis plutôt que tous mes fantasmes sont en train de se réaliser, sous mes yeux. Dean apprécie mes caresses, bouche et yeux entrouverts, il me jette des coups d'œil de temps en temps, comme pour vérifier que c'est bien moi…

* * *

><p><em>Oh mon dieu ! J'adore ça ! Ce n'est pas possible d'autant prendre son pied, nan ?<em>

J'ai l'impression de rêver. Tout est exactement comme dans mes rêves. Les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes yeux coquins… Troublanttttt ! Il a trouvé mon point sensible, le bout de mon gland. Je connais mon anatomie à force de mettre touché en me retenant de hurler son nom, en pleine nuit.

Je décide de prendre les choses en mains et je m'aperçois que nous sommes toujours debout contre le mur. Je le prends par la main et le pousse, assez peu délicatement mais je suis dans mon rêve après tout, sur le lit. Je monte à califourchon sur lui et frotte nos deux virilités. Je sens qu'il aime ça tout autant que moi et je lui lance mon plus beau sourire « hey bébé, tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux ? ».

Nous sommes maintenant complétements nus l'un contre l'autre. J'aime sentir sa peau contre la mienne, c'est ma drogue, mon poison. Son regard brûle ma peau, mais c'est la brûlure la plus douce de ma vie. Je veux que cet instant dure toujours. Il se penche sur mon torse et capture de ses lèvres un de mes boutons de chair. _Ah ! C'est trop bon… _Cette vision est érotique au plus haut point. Je décide d'inverser les rôles d'un coup de bassin. Je lui susurre dans l'oreille qu'il n'as pas intérêt à ce que ce soit un rêve sinon je ne réponds plus de moi au réveille.

Il sourit et m'assure que ce n'est pas un rêve. _Tant mieux. _Je plonge dans son cou et le marque « propriété Dean Winchester » (comprenez d'un suçon). Il gémit à mon oreille. Je descends plus bas et prend son sexe à la base, avec ma main. Je la masse légèrement et le prend ensuite en bouche.

_Oh ! Dean, c'est bon, continue !_

_A vos ordres ! _

Je continue donc mon œuvre quand tout à coup, il me stoppe. Je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal mais il me montre 2 de ses doigts. Je les aspire et assez rapidement les retirent. Je ressens une sensation de manque. Ce manque est bien vite remplacé mais pas au même endroit. Je suis d'habitude l'actif mais pour Sammy, je ferais n'importe quoi. Je me contracte légèrement au premier doigt mais je ne ressens aucune douleur. Il commence alors à bouger à l'intérieur de moi et tout à coup je me contracte à nouveau. _Oh oui !_

* * *

><p>- Dean ? Ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?<p>

- Nooon ! Continue, plussss !

Je comprends alors que je touché son point sensible et je recommence mais cette fois ci, avec 2 doigts. Un gémissement sort de sa délicieuse bouche, je comprends alors qu'il ressent une douleur. Je ne fais plus aucun mouvement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il m'enjoint à continuer. Je bouge mes doigts et je l'entends gémir de plaisir. Une fois que je l'estime suffisamment préparer, je lui demande s'il est prêt. Il me répond par la positive, je déroule donc le préservatif et applique le lubrifiant. Il me jette un regard noir. Je lui redemande s'il est bien sûr de ce qu'il veut. Il me dit qu'il n'est pas en sucre. Ça doit vouloir dire oui. Je le pénètre au ralenti. Il se crispe légèrement. Je ne bouge plus. D'un seul coup, lassé d'attendre, il donne un coup de reins en arrière et s'empale complètement sur mon membre. _MAMA MIA !_ C'est tellement chaud et serré. Je voudrais y passer toute ma vie. Je commence de légers coups de reins et Dean gémit. Ses gémissements m'excitent au plus haut point. J'accélère la cadence, il accélère ses gémissements. C'est à celui qui lâchera le premier. Je m'avoue vaincu ! Je me déverse dans le condom et Dean me suis 30 secondes plus tard.

* * *

><p><em>Dean : Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le câline ? <em> _Je suis vraiment nul la dedans ! _

_Sam : Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je l'embrasse ? Je suis vraiment trop avec les mecs !_

Ils se regardent, gênés. On croirait voir des enfants, lors de leur premier baiser. Dean prend alors l'initiative et embrasse Sam. Sam le prend dans ses bras. Il s'enlace sur le lit. Personne ne veut parler.

Pas maintenant, ne pas briser l'instant présent. C'est ce que la vie leurs as appris.

Mais Dean ne peux pas résister, il veut savoir…

- Dis Sam, quelque chose me trouble. Je fais régulièrement des rêves, euh, nous, « concernant ». Tout à l'heure tout à fait exactement les mêmes gestes, enfin, je sais que c'est ridi…

- Dean, c'était juste des rêves tu sais… :p

* * *

><p>P.S : les paroles en italique, c'est la traduction de E.T de Katy Perry.<p>

Alors Rêve ou pas rêve ? ^^

Réponse dans le prochain épisode si celui vous à plut ^^

**REVIEWS ?**_**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_


End file.
